


Bad Boy

by tunglo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Spanking, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Lucifer finds Dan in a compromising situation.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Comment Fic prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/846845.html?thread=105024253#t105024253): Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar + any, Spanking/discipline, Everyone knows Lucifer is the King of punishment.

“My word, you have been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

“It’s not funny,” Dan snaps, glancing back over his shoulder so Lucifer can see exactly how flushed and embarrassed he is.

“I’m not laughing,” he offers, gaze trailing over the curve of Dan’s spine, the swell of his surprisingly well formed backside.

Dan hisses out a muffled curse, forehead resting against the cool surface of the desk. Lucifer takes a moment to admire the whole effect. Dan’s wrists are bound together, the bonds in turn secured to the underside of the desk, forcing him to bend over it, his clothing heaped in a pile on a nearby chair, along with his gun and his badge.

Humiliation had been the name of the game here.

Lucifer steps closer, downing the expensive whiskey he had taken the liberty of pouring himself.

“I’m not laughing at all.”

“Just get me out of this. Come on, untie me.”

His squirming is delightful. It would be a shame to bring the scene to a close prematurely.

“I’m warning you,” Dan tries, like a terrier nipping at his ankles, and a slow smile curls across Lucifer’s face.

Dan is in no position to be threatening anyone.

Lucifer tells him that, voice low and sultry, and the flush in Dan’s cheeks deepens because - and, oh, isn’t that interesting - his reaction is all too obvious.

“Don’t -” Dan chokes out, flinching as Lucifer’s fingertips touch the dip between his shoulder blades. Lucifer traces them down over heated skin, the tension giving way to shivers, and perhaps his mother isn’t completely crazy.

“I’m not punishing you,” he explains, pushing the thoughts of Charlotte Richards from his head even as he smacks his open palm across Dan’s right buttock, “I’m doing this because, douche or no, I’ve grown to rather like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
